Never Scream Wolf
Never Scream Wolf is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundredth case of the game. It is the forty-sixth case of Berrini and the fourth case in Oakwolf Studios. Plot After Luke, Astrid and the player decided to go check out a new werewolf blockbuster set, they were surprised to discover there, the body of newly minted actor and werewolf Rudolph Monroe, multiple slash wounds across his body. Luke helped the detectives by taking the body to Beatriz, who confirmed that the slashes were made by a small blade. She also ironically noted that the victim had been attacked by a "werewolf". They added prop maker Isaac Hawking who told them that they were filming in some kind of legend's mansion in Shadow Corner which was revealed to belong to serial killer legend known as Shadow. There, they also added actress Pamela Malandra, who they had last met on the red carpet, and horse breeder Johnathan Marksman. They then learned that the victim had frequently visited a hideout in the forest. Arriving at the hideout, the duo discovered that Rudolph enjoyed his wolf-like role that he lived in the cave. They also found clues to add Luke's mother, actress Gwen Leon-Mathieu, criminologist Dan Mackellar and film editor Ryan Everton to the suspects. Soon afterwards, Astrid and the player also found out about Isaac sending a dog toy to the victim as Isaac though he was only some human-like dog. They also discovered that Pamela was rejected by the victim when she started flirting with him as he told her he already was dating. They also learned that Johnathan was Rudolph's cousin and that he was sad that they would never be able to see each other again. Later, at the station, beat cop Penelope Hunter approached them and explained that someone had been spotted at the victim's hideout. After they hurried to the hideout where they found Ryan, the film editor told them that if the "stupid wolf" had offered to let them film his life in the cave, it would have been a better movie. After Ryan left the scene, the duo found out that Gwen had falsely accused Rudolph of hurting someone but she later apologized and that Dan was stalking the victim to try and understand how the mind of a genetically modified man acted. After gathering enough clues and filing a custom wolf detailed folding knife as the murder weapon, they finally arrested Isaac for the murder. After being accused of the murder, Isaac chuckled and told them that he had way too much work to murder Rudolph. But when Astrid confronted him with the evidence, Isaac told them that Rudolph the friendly wolf should have never approached his sweet daughter Emmy. This led to Isaac explaining that the victim had flirted with his daughter and had corrupted her into becoming his girlfriend. Isaac had tried to force his daughter to leave him as he just saw the man as a dangerous and stupid genetically modified monster, despite Rudolph proving to the team that he wasn't a horrible person. Soon after he learned that Rudolph would propose to her after filming the movie, Isaac decided that the only way to make sure Emmy would really be safe and happy was that her lover disappeared. When Rudolph was alone with Isaac, the prop maker then took a folding knife that would be used for a scene in the movie and attacked the man, killing him. Disgusted and horrified by how heartless the man was, Astrid sent him to his trial where Judge Marrakchi sentenced him to life in jail with no chance of parole. After the trial, the mayor of Shadow Corner, Jakob "Bone" Left came to the station and asked for the team's help. Soon after, the mayor explained that he had heard of Rudolph's murder and would have liked to be able to give him a proper burial as he felt close to him due to his nephew Romeo. Then Jakob explained that he was sure that Rudolph had something personal in his hideout but he couldn't look due to the cave still being a crime scene. Once there, Astrid and the player found a torn book that was revealed to be full with images of Rudolph. Upon further inspection, the duo saw that some of the pictures had other peoples in the photos such as Jakob and Romeo Left, Adrianne Leon-Mathieu, Christina Mapples and other members of Shadow Corner. The team then gave it back to the mayor who thanked them for their help before proceeding to host the burial for Rudolph. Meanwhile, Luke and the player talked to Dan about the criminology of the kidnappings. Dan said that the Slaughter likely had a motive behind the kidnappings aside mass murder, like Valentina Knox had theorized. They then decided to find out more about the Slaughter by asking Luke’s mother to pose as a socialite going out on an outing, in hopes to ensnare the killer. Gwen agreed to helping them find out more about the kidnapper but she asked them to help her recover her missing wardrobe that she had recently ordered from Sydney. They then searched the werewolf set to see if they could recover Gwen’s missing wardrobe. They then found her wardrobe and had Nikolai help them prepare the sting. They then put Gwen in place at the victim’s mansion and waited for the kidnapper to come. However the lights were cut. After the lights were cut, the player and Luke blindly restored the lights to find a shaken Gwen, which led them to investigate the scene. They then found a scribed note written to the police saying that the kidnapper had caught wind of their knowledge in their crimes. They then explained that they had not kidnapped the socialites for mass murder, but because they were dirty women who needed their wings to be clipped and used for sexual means. With the revelation that the Slaughter “slaughtered” the socialites’ lives by kidnapping them and putting them into secret sexual servitude, Chief Crosby told them that they would need to keep an eye out while they supervised the security of a reality show’s premiere episode filming that would take place the following evening. Summary Victim *'Rudolph Monroe' (found slashed apart on set) Murder Weapon *'Custom Folding Knife' Killer *'Isaac Hawking' Suspects Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect rides horses *The suspect suffers from a seafood allergy Appearance *The suspect has scratches Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect rides horses *The suspect suffers from a seafood allergy Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect rides horses *The suspect suffers from a seafood allergy Appearance *The suspect has scratches Profile *The suspect rides horses *The suspect suffers from a seafood allergy Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect rides horses *The suspect suffers from a seafood allergy Appearance *The suspect has scratches Profile *The suspect smokes *The suspect rides horses *The suspect suffers from a seafood allergy Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer rides horses. *The killer smokes. *The killer suffers from a seafood allergy. *The killer is aged over 40. *The killer has scratches. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Werewolf Blockbuster Set. (Clues: Victim's Body, Prop Box, Bloodied Handkerchief) *Examine Prop Box. (Result: Prop; New Suspect: Isaac Hawking) *Ask Isaac Hawking about the murder on set. (New Crime Scene: Shadow's Mansion) *Investigate Shadow's Mansion. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Purse) *Examine Purse. (Result: Hand Mirror; New Suspect: Pamela Malandra) *Talk to Pamela Malandra about acting with the victim. *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Horse Stirrup; New Suspect: Johnathan Marksman) *Talk to Johnathan Marksman about if he knew the victim. *Examine Bloodied Handkerchief. (Result: Grey Ash) *Analyze Grey Ash. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer smokes) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer rides horses) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Victim's Werewolf Hideout. (Clues: Locked Box, Faded Clipboard, Pile of Leaves, Locket Suspect; New Suspect: Gwen Leon-Mathieu) *Talk to Gwen about being in the film with the victim. (Attribute: Gwen rides horses) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Book on Wolves; New Suspect: Dan Mackellar) *Ask Dan Mackellar about his autographed book from the victim. (Attribute: Dan smokes) *Examine Faded Clipboard. (Result: Film Editor's Notes; New Suspect: Ryan Everton) *Ask Mr Everton about the victim's work. (Attribute: Ryan smokes and rides horses) *Examine Pile of Leaves. (Result: Bloodstained Package) *Analyze Bloodstained Package. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer suffers from a seafood allergy; New Crime Scene: Spooky Sitting Area) *Investigate Spooky Sitting Area. (Clues: Shrine, Victim's Phone, Dog Toy Tag) *Examine Toy Tag. (Result: Taunting Message) *Ask Isaac why he called the victim a "stupid dog". (Attribute: Isaac suffers from a seafood allergy, rides horses and smokes) *Examine Shrine. (Result: Half-Burnt Photo) *Analyze Half-Burnt Photo. (06:00:00; Attribute: Johnathan rides horses) *Ask Mr Marksman why he didn't say he was the victim's cousin. (Attribute: Johnathan smokes and suffers from a seafood allergy) *Analyze Victim's Phone. (09:00:00) *Ask Pamela about the victim's rejection. (Attribute: Pamela rides horses, smokes and suffers from a seafood allergy) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Ryan Everton about breaking into the crime scene. (Attribute: Ryan suffers from a seafood allergy and rides horses; New Crime Scene: Lonely Cave) *Investigate Lonely Cave. (Clues: Dirty Newspaper, Faded Notebook) *Examine Dirty Newspaper. (Result: Colorful Dust) *Examine Colorful Dust. (Result: Rainbow Eyeshadow) *Ask Gwen about her accusations. (Attribute: Gwen rides horses and suffers from a seafood allergy) *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Notes on Victim) *Analyze Notes on Victim. (09:00:00) *Confront Dan about his notes. (Attribute: Dan suffers from a seafood allergy and rides horses) *Investigate Spooky Backdrop. (Clues: Box of Clothing, Locked Case) *Examine Box of Clothing. (Result: Bloodstained Wolf Mask) *Analyze Bloodstained Mask. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer is aged over 40) *Examine Locked Case. (Result: Wolf-Detailed Folding Knife) *Analyze Folding Knife. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has scratches) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to The One Behind the Camera (4/6). The One Behind the Camera (4/6) *See Mayor Left about what he wants help with. *Investigate Victim's Werewolf Hideout. (Clue: Victim's Belongings) *Examine Victim's Belongings. (Result: Faded Album) *Examine Faded Album. (Result: Photo Album) *Analyze Photo Album. (06:00:00) *Return Rudolph's album to Mayor Left. (Reward: Werewolf Ears) *Talk to Dan Mackellar about catching the serial killer. *Ask Gwen Leon-Mathieu if she's willing to be bait. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Werewolf Blockbuster Set. (Clue: Locked Wardrobe) *Examine Locked Wardrobe. (Result: Gwen's Wardrobe) *Analyze Gwen's Wardrobe. (03:00:00) *Go with Dan to hide and watch Gwen. *Make sure that Gwen Leon-Mathieu is okay after the power outage. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Go on to a new case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Berrini Category:Oakwolf Studios Category:Featured Cases